


Post Game Porn

by duskalia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, handjob, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskalia/pseuds/duskalia
Summary: Some get invited to Post Game Lobby... others are making do with Post Game Porn





	Post Game Porn

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be an answer to an anon prompt, and it went overboard very quickly.  
> Sorry, not sorry.

Caps and Mikyx just finished their interview with Laure and were giving back their mic when the support turned to the midlaner.

“I’m going out for a bit, to have some fresh air. Are you coming with or are you coming back to the team room?”

The answer was a mumbled sentence, hardly understandable except for the words ‘bathroom’ and ‘pee’ so Mikyx turned to him with a quizzical eyebrow up, ready to ask him what was wrong but the midlaner turned around and sprinted towards the restroom on the other side of the studio.

Caps was barely inside the room and going for the cubicle the farthest from the door when his hands were fumbling at the button of his jeans. Luckily for him, there was no one else inside. Mostly because there was only two teams playing today, them and Origen, so less people where running around. 

Hands inside his boxer, Rasmus held his quickly hardening dick. He’d been half hard for awhile now. Beating Origen, really destroying them in a 3-0 had put him in a low buzzing state of lust, adrenaline coursing through his veins. So, while his teammates were in PGL, Rasmus had decided to quickly rub one out. 

He had his pants not even halfway down his thighs, just far enough down to take his dick out and jerk himself slowly. He’d always prefer taking his time, and, knowing both Jankos and Perkz, those two shitheads were going to be talking forever and he’d have more than long enough to have a proper wank. 

Slowly rubbing himself with one hand, he started to breath heavily. Closing his eyes his thoughts took him back to the games and some of his outplay. Great outplays always made him hot under the collar, Caps had always loved really sick play, making his blood rush with excitement… But add adrenaline into the mix and he had started getting hard during the game. Now while playing, it never registered to his brain because he was always so focused on playing but as soon as the nexus was taken down… well. The post game interview had been complicated.

He was happy it wasn’t post game lobby though. That would’ve been _hard_.

Just as he was thinking that, Caps couldn’t stop a chuckle and a look at this dick. Now _that_ was hard. He took his hand off and licked his palm before going back at it. He prefered using lots of lube but he didn’t carry any, so he had to make do. 

He sank against the cubicle’s wall and went to town. The fastest he came, the quickest he’d be back to the rest of the team. He didn’t want to have to explain to Carlos of all people where he had been… Especially if he was with his dad. Rasmus shuddered. Not thinking about his father while jerking off, that was gross. 

Closing his eyes and letting his head fall against the wall too, he put the back of his free hand against his mouth, sucking on two of his knuckles to get himself really going. He loved having something in his mouth. His breathing was getting heavy and he slowly started fucking his hand. He didn’t even need to imagine anything, the feel of his hand on his cock, the sound of his heavy breathing, his mouth slowly sucking at his fingers… God, that pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the release coming. 

The sound of the cubicle’s door opening froze him. 

“Are you jerking off in a toilet? And without even closing the door?!”

Rasmus couldn’t believe he had not close that door either. Luckily for him, the one to enter was his boyfriend. And while he was a bit ashamed of what he must looked like right now -he could feel the spit running down his chin, the redness spreading through his face, his prick leaking- he was so turned on that he couldn’t stop making a grabby motion with the hand previously in his mouth to invite his boyfriend to join him. 

With a fake put upon sigh -Caps could see his dick getting hard- Wunder entered the stall and made sure to lock the door this time. He leaned against it and smirked.

“Want to put something better in your mouth baby?” he said while cupping his quickly hardening cock through his pants. “D’you want to suck my dick?”

Rasmus nodded dumbly, not even articulating an answer. He was just staring at Martin’s hand on his crotch, slowly massaging his quickly hardening erection. That made Martin laughed a bit.

“Come on, then get on your knees.”

And Rasmus obeyed. The top laner bit his bottom lip, the way his boyfriend could lose his brain cells and just do as was asked, without thinking twice about it, was so hot. Martin took a step toward his boyfriend to diminish the gap between them. 

“Take me out. If you want it, you have to get it.”

With shaky hands, Rasmus did as was asked. He took Martin’s pants down far enough to be able to easily take his dick out and leaned forward to put the now completely hard cock to his mouth. He had to keep both his hands on Martin’s hips so he didn’t fall and that made Martin chuckle. Either of them could have come closer but Rasmus seemed too far gone, totally focused on sucking the tip of his boyfriend’s cock and Martin was his typically douchebag self and enjoyed seeing his little boyfriend making it more complicated than it needed to be.

Plus the view of Rasmus ass was way too perfect to do anything about it, his round bottom half out of his jeans sticking out was a teasing tantalizing view. God he wished he could sink into that white little butt and make Rasmus scream his name, but they had neither the time nor the lube to do that… He’d have to be satisfied with the talented mouth currently sucking him slowly.

He looked at the midlaner’s face and, damn, Rasmus was clearly enjoying himself. Eyes closed and face relaxed as he was taking more and more at every back and forth. His smart little tongue wasn’t inactive and kept a rolling, circular swirly motion that was driving him crazy. The sight made him buckle slightly into the warm mouth tentatively, to see Rasmus reaction. 

He opened his big eyes and blinked at Martin with mischief in them. He dragged the dick out of his mouth leisurely and, while still looking straight into Martin’s eyes, started to kiss the head and give little lick all over the shaft, one of his hand jerking him in a twisting, unhurried motion. 

“Fuuuuuck. You look so hot babe,” said Martin earning a little giggle. 

He smiled too and put his right hand into Rasmus’ short hair, dragging his head a little bit backward and away from his cock. He was lazily moving his hips in a counter beat to Rasmus hand, still. His boyfriend watched him, surprised. It wasn’t usual for him to stop a blowjob from happening. But Rasmus was already looking ruined in the best way and Martin wanted to enjoy it for a bit. Pupils blown wide, lips red and puffy, saliva and pre-cum mixing on his chin and dribbling down the floor.

Soon, Martin’s other hand went to Rasmus face to cup his jaw carefully and let his thumb rub at his bottom lips, dragging it slowly. He felt more than heard the hitch in Caps’ breath. And almost timidly, the midlaner’s tongue peaked out of his mouth and went to shyly lick at Martin’s thumb.

With a grin, the toplaner put his finger in the open mouth and started to fuck it. That earn him a groan. He let it happen for a short time but grew impatient. He wanted to come and he had the nagging thought in the back of head that he should speed things up if he didn’t want people busting them. 

Martin took his thumb out of Rasmus’ mouth and cheekily rubbed it quickly on his chin to wipe away some of the drool and pre-cum that had mixed there. Then, under Rasmus rapt attention he put it in his own mouth, sucking on it. Rasmus’ reaction was mind blowing. He whined, stuck his tongue out while his spine curved at an angle that must have hurt him while he widened his legs as much as his jeans where letting him. He was the picture of a needy bitch. 

Martin brought Rasmus’ mouth back to his dick and started to fuck it, shallowly at first then deeper and deeper as he heard enthusiastic moans. Pleasure was building inside him, Martin could feel himself so close as Rasmus had stopped bobbing his head and let his boyfriend face-fucking him gladly. Martin could feel one of Rasmus’ hand gripping at his hips so hard it would probably leave marks while the clever little fingers on his other hand were playing with his balls. And with a light tug to it, he came with a satisfied grunt. He kept pumping into Rasmus’ mouth for a little while longer, not as hard but just enjoying the feeling of warmth and wet around his softening prick. When he became too sensitive and the pleasure was quickly turning to pain, he stopped completely.

It took him a minute before he had his brain completely back online but Rasmus had not moved. Or rather… he hadn’t change position. Still on his knees, whining, his hips were moving in sharp little thrust, as if he was trying to fuck the air. He wasn’t probably even aware of what he was doing, clinging to Martin’s hips with both hands and face smashed into his groin. 

“C’mon babe, up. Up,” he said as he was tugging on one of Rasmus’ arms to get him on his feet. “There you go, c’m’here.”

He took Rasmus in his arms, back against his chest and hooked his chin on the shoulder of the smaller boy. He peppered kisses and little bites on his cheek, his neck, his ear, anywhere he could reach really, while circling his waist with both his arms and taking his dick with a firm hand. He jerked him off quickly, not teasing nor trying to make it last. He could feel him nearly sobbing from the need.  
The midlaner was panting harshly, grabbing at Martin’s arm just to feel him.

“There you go, nice and fast. You like that don’t you? God, Rasmus you were so good to me. You made me come so hard, baby. You’re such a great cocksucker you know. You’re as good with a dick in your mouth as you are at league you know that?”

At that point, Martin was just blurting things out without properly thinking. It was just dirty talk to take his boyfriend over the edge. He knew Rasmus loved it from the moans and inane babbling he got in answer.  
It didn’t take long for him to spill all over Martin’s hand. His legs didn’t support him anymore and he would have crashed to the ground if Martin hadn’t kept him up in his arms. Being a nice boyfriend, he tucked Rasmus’ cock back in his pants and buttoned his jeans up. With some difficulties he did the same with himself.

“Rasmus? You with me?” he asked after a couple minutes had passed.

He got a groan and a nod in response. It was good enough for him.

“C’mon we need to wash a bit and go back to the team. We’ll be leaving soon.”

“Don’t wanna,” was the mumble he got.

“Really? You don’t want to go to bed? Cuddle with me a little?” teased Wunder.

Caps didn’t say anything, but detached himself from Wunder so they could wash their hands and try to make themselves okay for public appearance. While checking his clothes, Rasmus realized his jersey was totally ruined.

“Did you wiped your hand full of jeez on me?” he asked a bit incredulous.

“Well…” Wunder started, looking slightly guilty. “Not on purpose! But you nearly fell and when I caught you… well. And it was already messed up from all the spit anyway…”

“You fucker. That’s basically all your fault anyway. Give me your jacket!”

“And how’s that my fault?” Wunder asked, amused despite himself and gamely handing over his jacket. 

“Well, if you hadn’t barge in and make me suck you off, i’d just have a nice wank and, like, wouldn’t have put jeez everywhere.” Caps said, putting the jacket on and closing it to hide his jersey. It was a bit too big and smelled like Wunder… he wasn’t going to complain. 

With a quick look over Rasmus, Martin chuckled.

“Whatever, just. Try to hide your face and say you’re tired or something” he said, before adding at Rasmus curious look. “You look like you’ve been thoroughly fucked.” Martin smiled proudly, definitively satisfied with himself.

He took his boyfriend’s hand in his own and dragged him back to the G2 lounge where the rest of the team was waiting, minus Perkz and Jankos still talking on PGL.  
When they entered the room, everyone was talking and laughing, still hyped from the win. Only Mikyx acknowledge their return.

“Oh, so you found him! You guys took your ti...” he didn’t finish his sentence when he took a good look at Caps.

“Rasmus… needed a hand.” Wunder said with a smug face that could have compete with Perkz, making Miky laughed.

“Ugh, I hate you.” Rasmus said, trying to hide his blushing face in his hands and failing.

“No you don’t!” singsonged Martin.

They both sat next to Miky and Caps let the multiple discussion wash over him as he closed his eyes, enjoying the down time. Today had been a good day and he deserved some rest. He’d need it once Miky would clue the rest of his teammates to what had happened between him and Martin. Even if their relationship wasn’t a big secret between the players, they still liked to tease them when they caught them. Especially Perkz.  
Caps definitively needed to get him a boyfriend so he could get laid in peace. 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Perkz and Jankos were joining them in the room. Perkz had an arm around Jankos neck and was making fun of him for something he said during their interview. They both were giggling like a couple of schoolgirls. Caps smirked, yes he had to get Perkz a boyfriend.  
Martin poked him in the arm, wanting attention.

“What are you smirking about?”

“Nothing!”

Miky got up to join his adc and jungler and Perkz looked at him with shining eyes and a big smile… Might as well make it two boyfriends, they would need to tag team him to keep him busy.


End file.
